<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The thing you can't take away by Kindof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262537">The thing you can't take away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindof/pseuds/Kindof'>Kindof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindof/pseuds/Kindof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu had a rough night, and when he thinks everything is falling apart, there's someone there for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You look terrible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, 6:43 AM</p><hr/><p>    Osamu is taken away of his resting state by his brother's loud voice: "oi Samu we're gonna be late", to which he could only respond with a "fuck" muffled by his pillow. "What time is it anyway", he thought, turning his head to the other side and taking a look at his phone. "the hell, Tsumu, why didn't you wake me up", he asked, to which Atsumu quickly replied while tying his shoes "I did, but you just wouldn't wake up, so I came back when I finished dressing up. You look terrible by the way, what even happened?", that's when the memories from the night before hit Osamu like a truck</p><p>Sunday, 8:47 PM - The night before</p><hr/><p>    Being home alone, Osamu was laying on the couch, with whatever was on the TV as a white noise, thinking about everything he has ever said or done, and everything he didn't. He felt like a failure.  Every single thing he did wrong was resonating in the almost absolute silence of his house like a swarm of bees surrounding his body. He was just exhausted. Osamu felt like ripping his eyeballs out with his bare hands just to forget everything that was on his mind. That's when that downward spiral was interrupted by a single noise. His cellphone. He felt warm, because someone cared for him and probably sent him a text. But no. It was some random application sending one of those thirst notifications, begging for attention. That's when Osamu thought "fuck it". He went to the kitchen and grabbed a random bottle. One thing led to another and monday happened</p><p>Monday, 6:52 AM</p><hr/><p>    Osamu got ready to school in only 9 minutes while atsumu texted someone on his phone. "Hey, Samu", Atsumu said while still looking at his phone. "What?", the gray haired boy replied. "We already lost first period. Let's just stay here for more ten minutes then we go, you gotta have breakfast". Osamu just nodded in agreement. He went to the kitchen and ate whatever, filled a cup of water and had it with a headache pill. Then he brushed his teeth and went to school with Atsumu</p><p>Monday, 8:35 AM - Third period</p><hr/><p>    Because Osamu was late he sat in the back of the class. Just like his brother said, he looked terrible. His hair was a mess, he didn't have time to shower and his eyes were heavy, so he figured he'd ask to go to the bathroom to try and look presentable. That didn't go unnoticed by suna, who was in the other side of the class and was paying attention to Osamu since the latter arrived. Suna waited a few seconds and also asked to go to the bathroom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tough night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, 8:36 AM - Bathroom</p><hr/><p>    As soon as suna entered the school bathroom, he saw Osamu in front of a sink looking himself in the mirror, water still running while he washed his face. His actions were interrupted by Suna's voice "You look kinda tired. Rough night?". One more time, Osamu had to remember last night. Even though he could only recall blurred memories. His chest felt heavy. He wouldn't tell Suna what happened. He also didn't want to lie, but felt like he had to "Oh yeah Atsumu made me pull an all nighter just to play a game with him", then he continued washing his face. Osamu didn't know, but the person who Atsumu was texting in the morning was Suna. And Suna knew what Atsumu did Sunday, so he knew that it was a lie. "Well, try to get some rest, we've practice today", suna suggested. "Will do sir", Osamu replied, leaving the bathroom. Suna looked as the boy walked away and just waited around for one minute or two before going back to class. <br/><br/>Monday, 2:32 PM - Afterpractice</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>— Samu, I'm going to McDonald's with a friend right now, bye <br/><br/>— Bye Tsumu <br/><br/><br/>    Osamu went to the locker room and when he had finished changing to his normal clothes, he heard a familiar voice. <br/><br/>— Samu? <br/><br/>— You're not home already? — he quickly replied </p><p>    To which suna didn't reply, he just got closer to Osamu and put his hands on his shoulders "Hey, you still look a bit off", he started massaging Osamu's shoulders "a little tense. You know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?". Osamu's eyes narrowed as Suna's touch relaxed his body. "Yeah, whatever", he turned around, facing his back to the other boy, making Suna's hands lose the contact with his body, then he continued "I just wanna be alone". Silence took over the room for a few moments. "Can I be alone with you?". Osamu giggled "You gotta stop quoting those songs" <br/><br/>Monday, 2:53 PM - On their way to Suna's house</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>    It started raining lightly, but the intensity and volume of the drops that fell from the sky rose exponentially, until you had to raise your voice to be heard in the middle of the uproar produced by the water falling from the sky. <br/><br/>— Th- the fuck are you doing Samu - Suna looked at him while laughing loudly <br/><br/>— The water tastes good why — He also started laughing <br/><br/>Monday, 2:36 PM - Suna's house</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>    After both boys had showered, Osamu borrowed some clothes from Suna. His shirt had the same intoxicating sweet smell he could feel when they hugged. Suna let their clothes in a place to dry <br/><br/>— Hey, Samu, I'm putting on a movie, you coming? <br/><br/>— Yeah, just gonna text my brother to tell I'm here <br/><br/>    After Osamu was done texting, they both seated next to each other and started watching a movie. The rainstorm continued with the same intensityas before.<br/>    Half an hour into the movie, they grabbed blankets and made some popcorn. Until a thunder sound broke into the house. Suna made a sudden move. Did he just got scared? <br/><br/>— You ok? <br/><br/>— I'm just afraid of thunder — Another thunder sound trespassed the boy's ear. He started to tremble a little <br/><br/>Osamu didn't know what to do, he didn't even know Suna had this fear. He just instinctively involved Suna into a hug.</p><p>    The latter stayed between the boy's arm. After a little while they layed on the couch and started spooning. Suna wasn't that scared anymore and Osamu just started enjoying the contact of their bodies and the way it made him feel relaxed. And then the thunderstorm stopped. They still stayed in that position for a while, none of them wanted to stop touching each other, but Suna needed to go to the bathroom.</p><p>    After a few hours watching movies, it was already 9:45 PM. Osamu was sleeping in the couch. Suna couldn't help but look at his sleeping face. So peaceful. He grabbed the other boy's phone and used his finger to unlock it. Suna texted Osamu's mom to tell he would be sleeping over. He also opened the other boy's Twitter account and posted many embarrassing things he thought it would be really funny. <br/><br/>The tweets were the following: <br/><br/>"Just discovered about sex 💔" <br/><br/>"So will someone step on me today or nah?" <br/><br/>"Please someone step on me I need it so bad" <br/><br/>"Also is it just me or is the evangelion without armor looking kinda hot....." <br/><br/>"Is pizza an actual place in italy?" <br/><br/>"@ArianaGrande wanna have some pizza? I'm free this Saturday" <br/><br/>Then Suna, who lost his breath in the middle of his laughter, turned Osamu's phone off. He adjusted the blanket thay was being used by the gray haired boy and put a pillow below his head <br/><br/>— Suna you gotta stop being so funny it's gonna kill someone someday — he talked to himself<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thanks for the kudos, hope you guys liked it. Feel free to leave any comments, I'd love hearing them</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter coming out soon, I don't know how many there'll be</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>